Den of Thieves
by Ponygirl7
Summary: Your favorite Moonacre couple strikes again! A carriage ride into town, a quiet tête-à-tête in a garden restaurant, a display of knight-in-shining-armor heroics...need I say more? Robin and Maria enter the city planning Loveday's wedding and exit planning their own. Please read, please review, and, as always, please enjoy!
**A Moonacre Fanfiction Den of Thieves**

Maria Merryweather sat idly in the carriage as it rumbled and rattled. Loveday De Noir sat across from her, mulling over wedding books. They were on their way from Moonacre Valley to town to shop for Loveday's wedding. It had been a few weeks since Maria's Uncle Benjamin proposed, and since then, Sir Benjamin and Loveday had been in a flurry to prepare for their wedding. Materials were needed, designs were sketched, bouquets were an absolute must; in fact, the only aspect Loveday and Benjamin _didn't_ need to worry about was the cuisine. Marmaduke, illustrious chef of Moonacre, was fully operational, and reassured bride and groom that there was no need to be concerned.

At any rate, Loveday needed to go shopping in town for various items, and she invited Maria to come along. A man would have been preferable to accompany them, for there were rumors of thieves roaming the streets. But Sir Benjamin was otherwise _engaged_ , so to speak, and he said that Digweed could protect them if the need arose. Listening to the bumbling old butler hum a tune as he drove the horses, Maria wondered if he could be any assistance against thieves. Oh well.

The carriage lurched to a stop. Maria knew Digweed had to open the gate to let the horses through. She leaned out of the window, watching him waddle up to the gate.

All of a sudden, a hand clamped over her mouth! Her eyes widened in alarm, but a familiar voice said, "Morning, Princess." The hand was removed. "Robin!" Maria scolded, "Don't _do_ that!"

Robin De Noir had somehow leapt upon the top of the carriage while they had been moving. Now he smirked at Maria from his perch. "Mind if I join you?" Maria was about to protest, but she remembered the rumors of the thieves. "Actually…well, if Loveday doesn't mind," she allowed. Loveday, who had been absorbed in her book, looked up at the mention of her name. "Hm?" she asked. Maria glanced back into the carriage. "Would you mind if Robin joined us?" Loveday's eyes twinkled. "Not at all."

So Robin climbed down into the carriage and seated himself next to Maria, who put as much space between them as possible. "It's good to have a man with us, considering those dreadful rumors," Loveday said distractedly, eyes fixed on her books. Robin sat up straight. "Hear that, Princess? I'm a man." Maria rolled her eyes. "If you didn't already consider yourself to be one, you're still a boy." Robin pretended to pout, but he couldn't stay angry at Maria. "Say, I brought you something," he said, digging into his heavy black jacket. "Oh?" Maria said, sitting up straight as well.

He brought forth a little posy of pink zinnias. Maria accepted them, eyes glowing. "Robin, they're beautiful!" she declared, inhaling their sweet fragrance. Loveday said, not lifting her gaze from her books, "Zinnias symbolize lasting love." Maria's cheeks flushed to match the flowers, but she said nothing. Robin said quickly, "I know of a large patch of wildflowers. I thought perhaps if you needed some for the wedding, sis, I could—" "Yes, that would be nice," Loveday agreed, although Maria wasn't exactly sure where her aunt's attention was.

Grinning at his older sister's inattentiveness, Robin said mildly, "I found a rose taller than a horse." Loveday nodded. "That's nice." Robin continued, "Father is growing his beard down to his knees." Maria almost laughed as Loveday nodded again. "I'm sure it'll look fine." Robin tried one last time, "Maria and I have been secretly engaged." Maria swatted him, but he caught her hand, and they listened for Loveday's response. "It's about time," she muttered, "Now, silk or satin?"

"Silk," Robin decided, and grinned at Maria, who was blushing furiously. "Robin! Don't even _say_ things like that! What if someone got the wrong idea?" she rebuked him. He patted his bowler hat. "You worry too much, Princess." Maria was indignant. "I do not worry too much, Robin, I am concerned about our reputations! Have you no sense of propriety?" Robin screwed up his face, thinking. "Well, perhaps I do. What exactly does propriety mean?" Maria threw up her hands in exasperation. "You're hopeless," she declared, and sat back in resigned silence. "Why thank you," he replied graciously, settling back in his seat to get comfortable.

Maria fixed her gaze out the window in the interest of avoiding any conversation with the impertinent lad beside her. She stared absentmindedly at the rich foliage they passed, the fine stout trees and the bustling green countryside. Not even a month ago Maria had thought herself to be in a very dire situation; she was going to the countryside. How _could_ she live in the countryside? It was full of…the countryside! And now the countryside was the most wonderful thing in the world to her. Ah, how she _loved_ the countryside!

Maria had expected life to be dull and listless; she did not want to become a country bumpkin! But the situation at Moonacre was far from dull. She had saved the entire valley from utter destruction by resolving the feud between the Merryweathers and the De Noirs. How glad she was that the two families were at peace! Robin had been a key part in the process, she had to admit. It was _good_ to have a friend such as Robin. But just a friend, mind you. It wasn't as though she found those deliciously mysterious dark eyes of his to be attractive. And she certainly didn't find his roguish smile to be charming. Not at all. Heavens, where would anyone _get_ such an idea as that?

With a blush, she realized she had averted her gaze to Robin, and he was looking at her. "I didn't—um, I—look, a deer!" she pointed to the window behind him. He turned to see, but there was no deer. "I—we passed it," she explained, fiddling with her white gloves. Robin knew better, but he only nodded. "We should be there soon," he told her, resuming his relaxed position.

"There won't be thieves…will there?" Maria asked a little worriedly. "There you are, worrying again," Robin shook his head. "Perhaps there will be thieves. What does it matter? I'm a better thief than anyone." Maria raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "Oh?" Grinning, Robin produced from his gloves a pearl hairpin…the very hairpin Maria had slid into her hair that very morning! "Robin!" she exclaimed, snatching the pin and returning it to its proper place. "But what if they have weapons?" she pressed. Robin chuckled. "Princess, I had approximately six weapons hidden on my person at last count. I think we'll be all right." Surprised and a little perplexed by his random factoid, Maria decided she would be safe with Robin.

Safe with Robin? What a thought. Safe with the young man who had tried to kill her more than once, captured her, and locked her in a dungeon…why on earth shouldn't she be safe with him? The thought amused her.

The bustle of the town and the din of the streets was becoming vaguely apparent as they neared it. It was Saturday, and everyone was out and about, doing their shopping, selling, buying, baking, and washing before Sunday, the Lord's Day. As they rolled into town, Maria couldn't help but smile at the cheerful sight of a lively village, people milling around on particular missions.

The carriage pulled to a stop. "Loveday, we've halted," Maria gently aroused her aunt, whose nose was buried in one of the bouquet magazines. "Oh! So we have. Thank you, my dear." After gathering up her books, she stepped out of the carriage, followed by her nephew and soon-to-be niece. A thought snagged Maria's mind; Robin would be her…what, cousin? Uncle? That'd be weird. "Robin, what'll you be?" she asked as she climbed out of the carriage. "Handsome," he replied airily. Maria rolled her eyes. "No, Bird Boy. Loveday will be my aunt. Uncle Benjamin will be your…what, brother in law? What does that make me?"

Robin chuckled. "I'm no good with relations, but we'll always be friends. That'll never change." For some reason, Maria felt her heart sink. "Never?" He frowned. "Why would it?" she shook her head. "I don't know." She could feel Robin's eyes on her, so she decided to shift the subject. "Loveday, where are we going?" Loveday, who had been studying Maria, declared brightly, "To the bridal dressmaker's, my dears!" And she took off down the cobblestone sidewalk, Maria and Robin following like chicks after a mother hen.

They stepped into the small but efficient-looking dressmaker's shop. Although there was only one other customer, the place seemed to buzz with an excitement and vigor that made it come alive. Maria supposed it was the thrill that accompanied engagement and the expectation of marriage. Loveday was soon speaking with the dressmaker in a lively manner while her brother and soon-to-be-niece idled in the corner. Loveday had not really _needed_ Maria; Loveday was quite capable in the realm of shopping, especially when the matter concerned dresses. Just because she'd lived for years in a cave with animals didn't mean she didn't know her way around a gown. So Maria eyed some rolls of lace with something of an apathetic gaze while Robin kept a sharp lookout from the window.

When Loveday was whisked away into an adjoining room, Maria let out a whoosh of air. "Do you think we should follow her?" she asked. Robin's lip curled in distaste. "What do you think?" he returned. "I think I'm bored," Maria admitted with another sigh. "How long do you think she'll be?" Robin chuckled. "You're asking me? The last time I got my wedding dress was months ago." Maria couldn't suppress a grin. " _Robin_ ," she tried to sound disapproving.

"How about this," he began, "I'll go ask Loveday how long she'll be, and if it'll take a while, we'll scavenge the city for a place to eat. What say you?" Maria's eyes lit up. "I say it's a good idea. But why don't _I_ ask her. She may be changing." Robin frowned in embarrassment. "Oh. Well then, go right ahead." Maria, still grinning, made the pilgrimage into the next room. Loveday was not changing, but examining a lacy gown, and she affirmed that she would not soon be finished, and they might go to get a bite to eat. Loveday gave Maria some money for food. "But," she said, for once turning her full attention to Maria, "Keep Robin with you at all times. I do not want my little niece getting assaulted by thieves. Understand?" Maria smiled a little at her niece's protectiveness. "Understood. Thank you."

Maria relayed Loveday's message to Robin, who laughed at Loveday's caution. "Why are you laughing?" Maria said rather indignantly. "I could be hurt by ruffians!" Robin sobered quickly. "No, no, you misunderstood me. It's just…it's preposterous Loveday would think for a minute that I'd leave you." Maria cocked her head, a sweet smile spreading across her face. "Robin," she said, "That's…that's _nice_." Robin raised an eyebrow. "I can be nice. When I feel like it." Maria rolled her eyes. "You don't often feel like it," she said under her breath. Robin's acute hearing caught it. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Maria looked up innocently. "Oh, nothing. Let's go eat."

Although he dearly wanted to reply with a sharp retort, Robin resigned. Maria was, after all, a girl, and he was expected to treat her as such. So, grumbling, he held the door open for her. She thanked him brightly with a dazzling smile, which spread to his face. It was impossible to stay angry with Maria for long.

"Now then, where do you want to eat?" he asked her as they walked side-by-side down the busy street. "I know a darling little place called The English Garden. It's not very far; we can walk to it. What do you think?" Robin shrugged. "Whatever pleases your Highness." Maria shot him a look, but didn't object to her nickname. She was, after all, the Moon Princess of Moonacre Valley.

A crowd of people engulfed them. Maria forged ahead; she knew these streets like the back of her hand. But Robin, who had never once set foot outside Moonacre, was not used to such a place as this. To his dismay he lost Maria in the swarm of people. His heart stopped. Where was she? His sharp hunter's eyes darted around, catching on a copper mane: Maria!

When he caught up with her, he took her little hand in his. Startled at first, Maria relaxed when she saw it was only Robin. But why…"I lost you in the crowd." He explained quickly, avoiding her gaze. She only nodded and marched on through the throng of people, dragging Robin behind her.

At last, they came to where the streets were clearer and less crowded. Maria breathed a sigh of relief and slowed her pace. Robin looked around at the tight shops and narrow streets. "How can people stand to live in the city?" he asked. Maria knew what he meant. When she had first come to Moonacre Valley, she had wondered at how much space there was. "They are used to it," she said dismissively. Robin frowned. "They don't know what they're missing." He couldn't imagine life without his beloved forest.

Soon they came to The English Garden. It was a quaint little place, faded brick with vibrant greenery thriving in pots. As they came up, an elderly woman, presumably the hostess, greeted them. "Good morning. My, what a sweet couple you make! Table for two?" Maria, blushing fiercely, dropped Robin's hand like a hot potato. "Oh, no, we—" "Table for two would suit us fine, thank you," Robin said, shoving his hand into his pocket. The woman bowed. "Follow me."

She led them to a quiet corner of the restaurant, beside a window and curtained with plants. Maria noticed that the woman smelled like lilac. Perhaps she wore perfume, or perhaps it was a result of working at a flowery restaurant. At any rate, she smelled lovely.

Robin and Maria took their seats, and the woman offered the two a drink. "I'll have tea, thank you," Maria said, cheeks still pink. "Very good, miss. And for your young man?" Maria glanced at Robin. "He'll have water," she spoke for him. The woman bowed again, smiled, winked at Maria, and left them.

"Some people," Maria said, shaking her head. Robin grinned. "What? We couldn't be brother and sister. We look nothing alike. It was a fair assumption." Maria couldn't resist teasing him. "Indeed, I am glad I do not look like _you_ ," she said. Robin fingered the velvety rim of his bowler hat. "No, I agree, it'd be too much to have two people as good looking as I in the world." Maria shook her head again, this time in amazement. "I've never seen anyone as proud as you." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Of course not. I'm the best at everything, and it only follows that I am the best at being proud."

Maria tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it. "You are despicable!" she told him. She swatted at his hand, but he caught hers. "Ah, ah, ah," he spoke as though he was rebuking a child. "Hitting is not nice." Maria rolled her eyes. This boy was impossible.

"Robin, are you ever truly serious?" He looked up and his grin vanished. "I can be. Why? Is something wrong?" Maria was glad to see that he could be sobered. "I just want to talk like adults for a little bit." Robin's brow furrowed. "Do you know what adults talk about?" Maria cocked her head. "What do you mean?" Robin sighed and dropped Maria's hand. "They talk about our futures, Maria. My father is always—" he was interrupted by the old woman again.

"Ah, talking about the future. Have you set a date yet?" Maria was going to reply hotly that she and Robin were absolutely not a couple, but he cut in before her: "We aren't in a hurry," he replied. The woman set their drinks down and planted her hands on her hips. "Well, you'd better hurry, son. Don't want to let a girl that pretty get away, now do you?" Robin smiled at Maria. "No, ma'am." Maria was anxious to change the subject. "Ma'am, I'll have some bread and butter, please—" "I'll have some too," Robin added. "Thanks." So the woman scurried off.

Maria turned back to Robin. "Robin, that's not right." She scolded him. "Why? I like bread and butter too. I'm sure they have enough for us both." Maria sighed. "You _know_ what I mean. Letting that woman think we…that you and I…are _involved_." Robin shrugged. "I don't see what's wrong with it," he said. "It's _lying_ ," Maria pointed out. Robin shrugged again. "So? I tell her what she wants to hear. Besides, what else could I say? Oh, no, we're just two unrelated friends going to a cute little garden restaurant together with no supervision. Like she'd buy that." Maria flushed. "Well, it's the truth, isn't it?"

Robin sat back, studying her. "The truth has more layers than what is visible, Princess." She was struck by the solemnity of his eyes. He wasn't joking. It was unlike Robin to be so philosophical. "What were you saying about your father?" she prodded. Robin sighed. "Father wants me to marry soon. He wants to ensure that my inheritance will be passed down into the hands of a De Noir. To do that, I need a son, and consequently a wife." Maria's eyes fell, but she tried not to show her feelings. "What's wrong with that?"

Poor Robin fiddled with his feathers nervously. "I don't want to marry one of the girls from my village. I know them all, and they're…well, they're not _right_. I just want…" he didn't voice his thoughts. Maria bit her lip. "Your father is wise. I'm sure he will make a good choice for you." Robin took off his hat and ran a hand through his curls. "That's just it; I don't want him to choose. I want to be able to marry who _I_ want." Maria struggled to reply appropriately. "But what if you never meet her? Your father will want an heir before he dies." Robin wanted to say something, but he refrained.

Maria fixed her eyes on the red rose that sat on their table. She wanted to tell Robin exactly what she thought, but of course she could not. No, she must be self-controlled and hold her emotions in check. Besides, her feelings would only damage their friendship if he knew. Ah, if only he knew!

Meanwhile, Robin gazed out the window. He wished he was brave enough to tell Maria who he _really_ wanted to marry. But Sir Benjamin would never allow it. What had Robin to offer? Yes, of course, he would inherit a large sum, but what was he, really? A dirty hunter, without education or connections or etiquette. He spent his days romping through the woods while Maria sat prim and proper, learning classical French needlepoint. It was really quite foolish of him to dream as he did. Nothing would ever come of it but disappointment.

The old woman returned, this time with two plates of bread and butter. Seeing that Robin and Maria were not speaking, she smiled a motherly smile and put her hands on her hips. "If I may," she began, "I'd say you two have a lack of communication." Maria's eyes flitted toward Robin's, and then up to the hostess. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she said carefully. The hostess laughed. "You need to tell each other how you feel. I see it all the time with couples who come in here. They just sit and stare at each other because they aren't secure. I know my husband doesn't tell _me_ enough that he loves me. And I'm not going to let that be the case with others, especially when you're so young and in full bloom."

Robin hardly understood any of what the hostess was saying. Maria understood, and she blushed crimson. "Now then," the woman said, "Tell the other that you love them. It's the only way to break that tension that's between you. Go on. Young man, as the gentleman you ought to go first. Go on." She waited expectantly.

Now Robin understood, and he looked nervously at Maria. What was he supposed to do? Her face gave him no sign. Her chestnut eyes were wide, and her mouth was set. She was probably going to scorn him the moment this old lady went away. But what else could he do? "Maria," he began. The hostess smiled. Maria's heart fluttered. "Maria, you're a fine friend." He said, tearing away from her gaze. He couldn't say it. Perhaps if he didn't say it, it wouldn't seem so real. Perhaps he could just ignore his feelings.

"I declare, you two are the most stubborn creatures I've ever seen!" The hostess threw up her hands and left, leaving Robin and Maria in an awkward silence. "I'm glad you didn't lie," Maria finally said, looking at her hands in her lap. Robin's eyes flew to her face, searching for something, anything. "What would you have done?" He hoped he wasn't being too bold in asking. Maria swallowed hard. "I wouldn't lie, either," she said. Of course, if she'd said what the woman wanted her to say, she wouldn't exactly be lying.

Still rather awkward, they ate their buttered bread in silence. Birds twittered merrily outside, and a gentle breeze conveyed the sweet fragrances of springtime flowers. But Robin and Maria could not take pleasure in the beautiful day nor the exquisite flowers that encompassed them, for they were lost in thought, wistful, regretful, and peppered with anger.

Maria was angry at the hostess. She and Robin had been getting along so well! Why did this lady have to come and spoil it all by imagining something that wasn't? Or was it? Was it even possible, was it even conceivable? No, of course not; what in the world was Maria thinking?

Robin was angry at himself for his cowardice. Why couldn't he have just been a man? He should have laid it all out on the line, and left it up to Maria. It would have lifted a great burden from his shoulders, the oppressiveness of ignorance. Argh. The old lady was right. Lack of communication _was_ the matter, but how could Robin fix this?

They finished their little meal, and Robin realized that they ought to go. He had no idea how long they'd been there, but surely Loveday was wondering where they were. "I suppose we should go," he said indifferently, avoiding Maria's eyes. "I suppose so," she agreed. "We'll go pay the hostess. Loveday gave me money." So they went outside to where the hostess stood in the doorway, waiting for prospective customers.

"How much was it, ma'am?" Maria asked, still not very fond of the lady. She took out the wad of pound notes with which Loveday had entrusted her. "Actually, your little meal was on the house," the lady said. "My treat." Maria's eyebrows arose in surprise. "Really? Why, thank you, ma'am." The lady smiled warmly. "You are quite welcome. Now, run along, and have fun!" Robin decided not to question a free meal, and took Maria's hand. "Let's go," he said.

So they began to walk back to the dressmaker's. Maria slipped her hand out of Robin's. She didn't want anyone else to think they were a couple. It would only pain her more. Robin set his mouth resolutely in a firm line, but said nothing. Maria had an increasing desire to get back to the dressmaker's shop soon. She began to walk a little faster. Robin almost walked faster too, but he decided against it. Perhaps Maria wanted her space. He didn't want to offend her, and with females it is _so_ easy to offend. Therefore he decided to err on the side of caution, and let Maria walk a little ways ahead of him.

Maria realized that she was still holding the wad of pound notes in her hand. So she tucked them back into the folds of her dress, and continued walking.

All of a sudden, a hand clapped over Maria's mouth, stifling a scream. An arm encircled her waist. She was dragged back into a dark alley between two buildings. Maria kicked wildly and struggled to free herself. Her heart raced. Had Robin seen? Her captor freed her into a corner. She spun around to face her detainer, and found that there were in fact two tall, wiry, ragged boys no older than eighteen.

"What do you want?" she spat out, trying to sound unafraid. "Aw, c'mon, we saw your notes," the taller one said, "Just hand 'em over and no one gets hurt." The shorter one snickered. "And by 'no one', we mean you." Maria narrowed her eyes, and hoped her fear did not show in them. "I got that." She said. Oh, where was Robin?

Robin was, in fact, trudging along. A lilac breeze wafted under his nose. He hadn't even bothered to look up until now, but now he did, and his heart stopped. Maria. She was gone. A few weeks ago, he would've said indifferently, 'Silly girl, should have stayed where you were'. But things were different now. His heart began beating again, racing this time at an incredible speed. "Princess?" he shouted out. He ran ahead, thoughts whirling through his mind at a rate that should've been impossible. "Maria!" he ran ahead, looking frantically.

Meanwhile, Maria's back was up against the wall. Her eyes glinted like a cornered cat. She must keep her wits about her. She could outsmart these lads. "I haven't got any money. But I'll tell you who does." If she could only lead them to Robin, he could easily take care of them. "No tricks. We know you've got notes." The taller one said. Then, out of the corner of his mouth, he muttered to his friend, "Watch her; she's slippery."

Trying to keep her voice from trembling, Maria said, "No, really. I gave the money to my friend—" "Liar! You haven't got a friend. You were walkin' alone. We saw you stuff the notes in your dress." Oh, if only she'd stayed with Robin! She'd give anything to have his hand in hers once more, reassuring her. "Now then girly, either you give them to us, or we'll have to take it from you." The shorter boy threatened. Maria's eyes smoldered, and she said with a haughty lift of her chin, "I would sooner destroy a stained glass window." The taller one sneered, beady eyes glittering. "Obstinate, headstrong girl!"

"And you're going to have to go through me to get to that obstinate, headstrong girl." A voice sounded behind them. Maria breathed a sigh of relief. "I will not let you hurt her." Robin declared unflinchingly. The boys went rigid. "Look, boy—" "Ah, giving yourself up? How good of you," Robin said coolly. Maria understood; he was trying to keep their attention on him while she made her escape. Robin was clever.

"No—wait, we didn't say we were giving up," they said. "You just did," Robin grinned, but his eyes were anxious for Maria. She was trying to sneak past the boys now that they were no longer looking at her, but she was trapped in the corner. Nevertheless, she made an effort to quickly slide past them along the wall. But the boys noticed, and seized her immediately. The short one grabbed her, and held her tight against him. Maria's breath caught in her throat.

"You chose poorly, boys," Robin's voice held a certain unidentified edge to it. He took a step closer. "Don't get any closer," the short boy said. "Or the girl gets it." His hands were around Maria's throat. Her eyes widened in alarm. Surely they wouldn't! But they might. Robin halted. "Come on, now, I don't _want_ to hurt you, but if you force my hand, I will." He said. The boys scoffed, but Maria remembered what Robin had said earlier. She felt a little safer knowing that Robin had approximately six weapons on his person at last count.

In a blur, Robin slipped a knife out of his sleeve and threw it with deadly accuracy, pinning the taller boy to the wall. "Next time I might not aim so generously. My knife is just dying to make your acquaintance." Robin said. "Let. Her. Go." Quite afraid now, the short boy released Maria. She ran to Robin, who enveloped her in a crushing hug. "Can't—breathe," she managed to say. "Sorry." Robin apologized, letting her go.

"Now then, Princess, how would you like me to punish these filthy lads?" he asked. Maria cocked her head. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps we should kill them." She was rewarded with the terrified stares of her two assailants. "Yeah, we could," Robin allowed, "But then where would we put the bodies?" Maria frowned. "Good point. I suppose we could drown—" "Please, no, don't kill us! We won't rob again! We promise! Just let us live!" the boys begged.

Maria looked at Robin, as if to consider the matter. "I don't know, Robin. They were pretty nasty. I don't think they could change." Robin crossed his arms. "You're right. I've got more knives where that came from. We could take care of them right now." Maria nodded. "That'd be easiest—" "No, we can change! Give us a chance! Please!" It gratified Maria to hear her captors plead. "Well, I _suppose_ we could let them go this time," Maria said reluctantly. "Whatever," Robin said, somewhat grudgingly. "This time."

They turned away, and walked leisurely off. Once they were out of sight of the alley, Maria breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you, Robin. I don't know what I would've done without you." Robin smiled a little. "Only I am allowed to capture you, Princess." Maria's eyes sparkled. How wonderful Robin was! "Were you worried, Robin?"

He halted. The question caught him off guard. A few weeks ago, he would've said that no, anyone could've done that. But things were different now. "Yes, Princess, I was," he replied honestly. "And I'm so glad you are all right. I can't imagine what I would do if I lost you." Maria laced her fingers through his. "Well, you won't lose me, I promise you that." They commenced their walking again, but this time they held hands.

"But how did you know where to find me?" Maria asked. "It didn't take you very long." Robin couldn't suppress a grin. "Princess, haven't you heard? I'm brilliant. I know practically everything." Maria raised an eyebrow. "False." Robin halted in his tracks again. "Oh? And what valuable piece of knowledge have I yet to acquire?"

Maria couldn't help it.

"That I love you."

Robin frowned, and his heart pounded like a snare drum. "That is indeed valuable." He acknowledged. "Are you sure that it is quite true?" Maria looked up into his eyes. "I'm afraid so," she said. Was it wrong? Should she not have said it? Why did Robin say nothing? Give her a sign, something, anything!

"Well then, Princess," he said, taking up her small hand and turning it over in his, "I think we ought to go and apologize to the old woman at the English Garden." Maria didn't understand. Had he totally disregarded what she had just said? What was Robin saying? "Why on earth ought we to do that?" she asked, voice quavering.

"Because I lied when I said you are only a 'fine friend'. That old lady was right. Princess, I _do_ love you."

Maria's eyes widened, and her heart did a joyous tap dance. Could it be true? Had her ears deceived her? "Robin…" she lost herself in his dark eyes, full of ardor and love. "Princess." He tilted her chin up, ever so gently, and kissed her, soft, quiet, and perfect.

Now Maria stood back with rosy cheeks. "I think we had better go see that old lady again," she agreed. And down the road they strode, arms intertwined, hearts light, and eyes brimming with exultation. We will draw the curtain of privacy upon these two during their walk, as they experienced new, previously untapped feelings, and spoke with winged words. When one is in love, no conversation is tiresome.

When they came to the English Garden, a middle-aged man stood as hostess. The old woman was gone. "Excuse me, sir," Maria said breathlessly, "But could you tell me where the other hostess is, the woman who worked here less than an hour ago?" the man frowned. "I've been working here all day. Are you all right, miss?" Maria frowned. "But there was a woman, with graying hair and blue eyes. She was rather nosy and winked at me. You must know her." The man shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't."

Maria turned away, pondering this. Robin walked with her. "What was all that?" he asked. A faint lilac fragrance drifted through the air. Maria began to smile. "I don't think it matters," she said slowly, "But what _does_ matter is that I've got you." She squeezed his hand. "And I've got my Princess," Robin said warmly. Maria felt truly safe, truly content. Her Robin had rescued her from not only a den of thieves, but her own indecisive feelings. Now she was truly secure.

"I suppose we ought to go find Loveday," Maria said at last. Robin sighed. "I suppose so. We'll have to tell her that she's going to be very busy." Maria didn't really care about anything right now; she had Robin, and that was what mattered. But she made some vaguely inquisitive reply, and Robin answered, "Well, once she's finished with her wedding, she'll have to start planning _ours_ , and I want it to be just perfect—" He got no further, for Maria threw her arms around Robin's neck and kissed him.

Who would have thought that the affectionate couple standing in the middle of a street were, just a few weeks before, mortal enemies? And yet love blooms in the most unexpected places, as we know all too well.

Determined to hate, destined to love; that, my friends, is the story of Maria Merryweather and Robin De Noir.

A/N: Dear fellow Moonacre enthusiast,

Thank you so very much for reading my story! I do hope you have enjoyed it. Please, I greatly appreciate any comments or review you have to offer. If you've a grand idea for another Moonacre fanfiction, don't hesitate to let me know, either by review or PM! Thank you once again!

Dreamily yours,

Ponygirl7


End file.
